


Wrapped Up In Your Scent

by maliayukimura



Series: Multi Ship Meme [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: “So you’re sleeping in my bed and wearing my shirt?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [50_points_for_ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/gifts).



> Part 1 of the Malia Tate multi ship meme.  
> 

It had been a long weekend for Allison. Her father had taken her to a hunters’ convention. She spent her time training, learning about new equipment and weapons, and advocating for supernatural rights. It was quite difficult to overcome years of supernatural bigotry, but as a proud member of the McCall pack, Allison needed to stand up for her friends in their absence. Besides, if anyone could convince hunters to change their ways, it would be Allison Argent.

Despite it being an intensive weekend, Allison had a great time. She met a few young hunters who shared her values and beliefs pertaining to the supernatural.

Even though she had fun, she was glad it was over and that she could finally got home to her apartment. Allison couldn't wait to tell Malia - her roommate, pseudo-girlfriend, and crush - all about her weekend. The two girls weren't actually dating, but they often kissed and did romantic things together that other people would call a date. Even though they would often hook up with one another, the two girls were definitely more than just friends with benefits. Allison didn't know what they were exactly, but she did know that she was hopelessly in love with Malia and wished that they were actually dating.

Pushing her thoughts of them actually dating out of her head to keep from getting her hopes up, Allison entered the apartment. It was a little messier than it had been before she left, but that was to be expected since Malia wasn't really the neatest person.

“I’m home,” Allison called out as she took her jacket off and placed it on the coat rack. She didn't get a response. Allison figured Malia was out with Scott or Stiles. They could catch up later. For now, Allison could go unpack and then maybe take a quick nap. She straightened up a few things in the living room before heading over to her room.

She wasn’t expecting to find Malia curled up in her bed, already asleep. Allison wasn’t sure if she should wake her up or not. Luckily Malia stirred, slowly waking up herself. 

“Good morning,” she yawned, looking up at Allison with heavy lidded eyes and a sleepy smile, seemingly unaware of their current situation. 

“Malia, what are you doing in my bed?” Allison asked.

She looked around and her eyes lit up as though she was just realizing where she was. “Your bedroom is warmer.”

They both knew that she was lying. Allison’s room was like a freezer. There’s been times in winter when it was so cold that Allison would have to either sleep in Malia’s room with her or out in the living room to keep from freezing.

Allison took a closer look at Malia. She noticed the very familiar grey t-shirt that Malia was wearing. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Malia blushed. “It’s comfy.”

“So you’re sleeping in my bed and wearing my shirt?” Allison asked again, trying to get an actual answer.

Malia’s whole face flushed a bright red. “I missed you. Okay? The bed and your shirt smell like you and I missed you.”

Allison’s expression softened. She leaned over a placed a chaste kiss on Malia’s lips. “Why didn't you just say so?”

“Because it's embarrassing to fall so in love with your fuck buddy that you miss them when they're only gone for a weekend,” Malia replied, eyes cast downward and voice just barely audible.

Allison froze up. She wasn’t sure if she had heard her right. “You’re in love with me?”

“I’m sorry if I made things awkward between us now. I know you don't f-”

Allison cupped Malia’s face in her hands and cut her off with a kiss. She poured all of her emotions into the kiss. Malia’s hands gripped her shoulders,pulling her in closer as though she was terrified Allison would vanish. The kiss was needy and desperate.

When they finally pulled apart, Allison continued to hold Malia’s face, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek. She held her gaze and softly whispered back, “I love you, too.” 

Malia’s eyes widened like saucers. “You love me too?”

It was Allison’s turn to blush. “I have for a while now. I was scared that you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.”

“I felt the same way,” Malia responded. She smiled softly as she reached out a took Allison’s hand.

Allison smiled back at her. “Malia, will you be my girlfriend?”

A large smile spread across her face as Malia leaned in to plant a quick kiss on Allison’s lips. “Of course.”

The two girls sat on Allison’s bed, exchanging soft kisses and gentle embraces. Allison felt like she was walking on air. She couldn't believe that not only did Malia love her too, she could now call Malia her girlfriend. Allison was so happy.

After a little while, the two girls pulled apart again but remained in an embrace. Malia leaned her forehead against Allison’s. “So what do we do know?”

“I was originally planning on taking a nap,” Allison replied.

Malia nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

Allison kissed her one last time before getting up off the bed. “Just give me a minute to change.”

Malia snuggled back down into the blankets while Allison changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. Once changed, Allison crawled into bed next to her girlfriend. Malia wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. Allison laid a hand overtop of Malia’s. Their legs intertwined with one another's. Once the two girls were comfortable, they drifted into a peaceful sleep, a smile on both of their faces.

The bed and the shirt may smell like Allison, but Malia preferred to actually have her there with her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
